


wtf the fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack???, M/M, Multi, dumb teenage boys having fun, too lazy to tag all the first years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kuroo, oikawa, daichi, and the other captains forced all of the first years into an "inter-team social gathering"nobody won that day





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the haikyuu.af squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+haikyuu.af+squad).



dadchi oikawass kuroosenpoop and oohshijimaaaaaaa had a partay for teh furst yeres !!!!!! hina and kaguama kissed and tsookie took picturs so then yamagucci got all jelly and he ALSO KISSED TSOOKIE OMG LOLOLOL XOXOXOXO HASHTAG OH TEA PEE after that  ~~im so sorry~~ kuuro went on snurp chat and rECORDED THIS O M G LMAO HE WAS LAFFING SO HARD HE WAS THE SHOOKING and then dadchi forced oikawass to call hime daddy lolol good night 

**Author's Note:**

> what was i thinking while writing this


End file.
